Personas rotas
by Boogieman13
Summary: Las personas rotas acaban en el Infierno, paseando por la vereda de los ríos de azufre cogidas de la mano de otras personas rotas.


Sí, sí, sí. Aquí estoy, no he muerto -_déjà vu_?-, y prueba de ello es esta viñeta toda **angst** de rubios. ¿Por qué no puedo pensar en nada bonito para ellos? Bueno, esto es bonito... A su manera. Yo sólo comento de sonaba _Lonely Day_ de System Of A Down mientras lo escribía, así que recomiendo escucharla mientras lees esto. **¡Mi casa está tan sola sin Adrián! **:(

* * *

_Personas rotas._

Los arañazos a lo largo de todo el cuerpo eran la prueba irrefutable de que la vida de Lucy Heartfilia había entrado en una horrible espiral de color negro de la que no podía –ni quería– salir. Los ojos azules y culpables de su compañero tampoco ayudaban a ello.

Ambos rubios se contemplaron durante horas en el centro de aquel oscuro y terrible caos que era la habitación de la chica. Los dos arrepentidos; ambos sin desear admitirlo, puesto que constituiría un nuevo paso en su relación amor-odio, y ello los conduciría, irrevocablemente, a un punto sin retorno para el cual no deseaban estar preparados.

Habían discutido con furia, se habían lanzado cualquier cosa a la cabeza con la esperanza de acertar, habían gritado y habían insultado al otro como si estuvieran condenados al Infierno. Quizá así era, pensaba Sting al observar la ira en los ojos marrones de su amante y verdugo.

-Te odio.

En el interior de Eucliffe se rompía un pedazo de él mismo cada vez que Heartfilia pronunciaba esas simples dos palabras. Sin embargo, sólo alzaba una ceja rubia y respondía lo mismo cada vez:

-Eso no te ha importado nunca.

Y ese era el momento en el que Lucy se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo indefenso de Sting y le golpeaba entre lágrimas, gritos y sollozos. Para cuando todo acababa, los dos se encontraban abrazados y repletos de nuevos moretones que no sabrían cómo explicar a sus compañeros al día siguiente. Ella necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, alguien que no la tratase como a una muñeca débil y que no temiera romperla con insultos y sexo furioso; él difícilmente encontraría a alguien que aguantara su inestabilidad mental como lo hacía ella. Resultaría imposible, impensable para ambos, tratar de buscar a alguien con el que compartir su locura; y al mismo tiempo, sus conversaciones, sus miradas y la fría calidez de los dos los estaban transportando por una carretera repleta de curvas que acababa en un acantilado derecho al Averno.

Lo irónico, pensaba Lucy, era que pasearían de la mano por la vereda de los ríos de azufre del Hades.

-¿Nunca has pensado en la solución fácil?

La rubia asentía levemente sobre el pecho del muchacho mientras su mejilla comenzaba a apestar a sangre y lágrimas. Sabía a lo que se refería, ambos habían estado solos toda la vida, las noches eran frías y los brazos de otra persona resultaban demasiado incómodos para apretujarse contra ellos. Ella estaba rota, igual que él. Y ella, al igual que él, trataba de disimularlo con sonrisas forzadas y falsos sentimientos de calidez. Los gritos, arañazos, golpes y heridas físicas que se procuraban entre ellos eran sólo otra manera de demostrar que se amaban sin decirlo. "Te quiero" camuflado de "te odio", así era cómo funcionaba aquello.

Bufó más que rio, provocando una densa vibración en los brazos de Sting, que la miró desconcertado.

-Estaba pensando en lo poético que sería que muriésemos juntos.

Eucliffe suspiró, recordando de pronto la canción que Rogue siempre cantaba cuando estaba deprimido. Hablaba de un día solitario, de la sensación de soledad que embargaba al cantante un día cualquiera sin la persona que amaba.

-_And if you go, I wanna go with you…_ –recitó sin pensar.

-_And if you die, I wanna die with you…_

Miró a la rubia desnuda que lo abrazaba y que había continuado con la canción. La abrazó fuertemente mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de ambos.

El punto sin retorno.

-_Take your hand and walk away_ –declamaron con tristeza.

Mientras la canción seguía reproduciéndose en las mentes de ambos, mientras se atravesaban el uno al otro con cuchillos, mientras las lágrimas y la sangre se mezclaban sin piedad, una frase quedó sin pronunciar, a punto de bullir en los labios de los únicos habitantes de la casa.

Los "te quiero" estaban prohibidos, lo estuvieron hasta el último minuto. Fueron reemplazados con sonrisas verdaderas empapadas en lágrimas de tragedia.

-Te odio –declaró ella.

-Eso no te ha importado nunca –respondió él con una sonrisa.

Las personas rotas no pueden ser curadas. Las personas rotas no pueden sonreír eternamente.

Las personas rotas acaban en el Infierno, paseando por la vereda de los ríos de azufre cogidas de la mano de otras personas rotas.

* * *

**Boo. **

¡Es lo que hay! No puedo escribir humor ni seguir con **Engel** por ahora, aunque prometo ponerme manos a la obra en cuanto mi inspiración vuelva de vacaciones. Espero que el calor no la haya derretido. D:

Y, como digo siempre, **los comentarios son el oxígeno del autor, ¡no quiero morir tan joven!** _; Así que deja un review si te ha gustado, si lo has odiado, si tienes miedo de mi mente retorcida o si simplemente estás aburrido.

**B**_oogie._


End file.
